Aftermath
by TotalMetalhead
Summary: PL story set just few months after the ultimate battle. Will have some comfy fluffiness. Rated M for many chapters.


_Only saying this once. I don't own Charmed_

It was 2a.m.

2a.m and she was wide awake.

Piper groaned. _Dammit, I've been running around after the boys all day so I'm sure as hell tired enough. _

Of course Leo was out like a rock. She glanced at her sleeping husband and felt the corners of her mouth lift a little. She wanted to resent the fact that he had the slumber that evaded her, but looking at his peaceful face, she couldn't find it in her heart to. Since he was returned to her, she found herself feeling restless. She would wake up many nights like this, to reassure herself that he was still beside her. Piper thought about the ultimate battle. Two months had past and things were, for the most part, demon light.

_I should be completely content._ She sighed. _But it's only a matter of time before the other shoe drops. Story of my life... _

Leo shifted. Piper quietly slid out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. She grabbed the water pitcher from the fridge and poured a glass. She sipped her water lost in thought about Leo, all the times she lost him, the obstacles they've overcome together, and how if she ever lost him again she wouldn't survive it when she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist startling her.

"Sorry honey, thought you'd hear me." Leo murmured. He felt Piper lean into his embrace.

"My mind was preoccupied." Piper replied, her voice tight.

Leo was instantly alarmed. "What is it? What's wrong?"

...

"Piper?"

Piper hesitated, "I just feel like you're going to disappear any moment. Like this is all a dream or something."

"Baby, that's not going to happen," He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. As his hand dropped, his fingers brushed her cheek. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his rough yet gentle fingers. _His healing touch_. Leo heard her sigh of contentment. He wanted more than anything to erase all doubts. This feat was obviously impossible, as his Piper was always worrying. Not that he could blame her. He'd left/almost died more times than he could count. How could she not be in fear of her world crashing down once again? "If it were to happen, I would find my way back to you, like I always have." Piper nodded. Of course he would. She wasn't the only one who fought for their family. Leo'd come a long way from the pacifist whitelighter he once was. He most certainly would never let anyone harm her or the boys. He'd proven this time and again.

"I'm sorry." Piper said.

"For what?"

"I didn't put enough faith in you. I should've known you'd return. "

"Honey…"

"No Leo, our whole relationship has been a constant battle, but you've never failed me. You're always saying how strong I am. It's funny really. If it weren't for the boys I would've fall apart without you. You're my rock, my safe place. You keep me grounded like nothing else, especially when things get crazy around here and I think I'll lose my mind. I'm supposed to be a Charmed One, this powerful force, this amazing witch, but you've always been my real strength. You make me feel like I can do anything." Piper said seriously. Leo chuckled.

"What in the world is so funny?"

"Piper, you have no idea how much you amaze me. You made me a fighter. You've changed the man I was. I used to never question the. Then I met you, and everything changed. You turned my world upside down. The first time I saw you I knew you'd get me in trouble," Leo said with a smile, "but I couldn't stay away. You were like a magnet drawing me to you. All those months I was frozen I kept your face in my mind. I had no sense of time or space. It kept me sane. Although it wasn't killing me, I could feel the ice cold like a million needles all over my body. Your face helped make it bearable. You _make_ _me_ strong. And I love you so much." With that he leaned forward and kissed her soundly.

Piper responded immediately holding his face in her hands. Leo gripped her hips and pulled her closer. He couldn't stand the thought of having an inch between them now. Piper moved her hands to his shoulders and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Leo slid his hand under her rear and his other arm around her back, steadying her, and preceded to carry her up the stairs to their room.


End file.
